Intertwined Fates
by Winged Mortality
Summary: Adam Milligan has a sister. Even though she wasn’t fathered by John – having no blood relation to the Winchesters – she finds herself, along with her brother, dragged into the fate of a hunter after their mother is murdered. Set at beginning of Season 2.


**Disclaimer:** In no way do I own Supernatural, the sexy boys, or am making any money from writing this. Coleen, however, is my creation.

**Summary:** Adam Milligan has a sister. Even though she wasn't fathered by John – having no blood relation to the Winchesters – she finds herself, along with her brother, dragged into the fate of a hunter after their mother is murdered. But can the two of them get along with Sam and Dean after John passes, and survive this new life?

**Notes:** Yep, that's right. Adam is alive, and will be a center point in this story. So prepare for a great deal of AU. After the first three chapters, the story will be set at the beginning of Season 2. You know what that means? Spoilers up to that point.

* * *

**Prequel**

**

* * *

  
**

October 28, 2005

There were two phone calls John Winchester received that morning.

One was from the roadhouse. Finally, the last piece fell into place to find that sonofabitch, and John wasn't willing to wait around a minute longer to hunt the demon down. His mind had been decided twenty-two years ago; he was leaving. The demon claimed his wife's life, and John wouldn't allow him a chance to get his son, as well. That was why Dean had to stay behind, left in the dark of his whereabouts. John couldn't risk telling him why or where he was heading. He had to just disappear, and kill the sonofabitch even if it meant sacrificing his own life.

That was what John was in the process of doing when the second call came. A frantic seventeen-year-old was on the other line, a voice that was more familiar to him than he was comfortable with. The frantic words "mom's missing" had John in gear, rushing to finish stuffing a duffel bag with his clothes from the motel's dresser.

John stayed on the phone long enough to quell the boy's fear and give him strict instructions on what to do next. With another few frightful quivers from the opposite end of the phone, much unlike what he was used to from his own boys – Mary's and his, anyways – he hung up. With a shaking breath, he scratched a hand over stubble, for a moment stricken with doubt about his next actions, before proceeding to grab his bags and head out for his truck.

It looked like he was going to Minnesota. What choice did he have when one of his sons was in danger? And this situation was worse than it would have been with either Sam or Dean. Those two were Winchesters and knew how to handle themselves. Adam Milligan didn't.

John already expected what had happened. What other fate could there be for those involved with the Winchesters? Adam's mother was dead, killed by something supernatural, and it was after Adam next. Guilt tore through his gut; demons were after the family, trying to get at John. He had wanted to protect Adam from this lifestyle, tried his hardest to be a normal father to the kid, and it blew up in his face, got Kate killed already.

However, the situation proved even worse. That sister of Adam's, who shared no blood relation to John, would be pulled along in this mess. It was a damn shame.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Notes:** So, what do you think? To be honest, I'm a little unsure about this whole idea. I like my Sam and Dean, just the two of them, and wouldn't want it any other way. That's why I was accepting of Adam's death in the show, even though I love the kid and the idea of a third brother. But this is just fiction, and I'm having fun writing it, so anything goes.

Then there was the idea of Adam's sister. Let me point this out right away; there will NOT be any sort of romantic relationship involving her with any of the boys. I merely like the idea of a girl traveling with them – even if four is a bit of a crowd – and as for not making her related to Dean and Sam, well, it's just for fun, really. It'll sure as hell cause some awkward situations and feelings.

Sorry for rambling on for so long, but I had to get that out.

Also, I would like to point out that I knocked Adam's birth back by two years, so he'll be eighteen when I need him to be.

Following chapters will be much, much longer.


End file.
